Sueño húmedo
by Solitudely
Summary: USA había tenido un sueño se "esos". Al acabar la junta lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hasta a Inglaterra para contárselo. El británico lo único que se preguntaba era "por qué tenía que contárselo precisamente a él", ¿pero realmente quería saberlo?.


Me equivoque en este fic..., algo pequeño me falto, así que lo borre y lo puse de nuevo para que leyeran lo que falto…(que es casi nada, sólo el comienzo), haggg ;_;, me da penita pensar en que perdí los reviews anteriores ;O;!, no creo que me amen taaaanto para volver a dejarmelo u.u. Es que lo tenía dos veces...uno en el compu de mi hermano y otro en el mío...y puse en el mío !así realmente empieza!. Estoy con Elisabet en mi casa ;D !me está metiendo cosas malas a mi mentecita! D:

**Y también: **Dedicado a… Kanami Yuuta por su cumpleaños!, si alguien quiere perder uno por un día especial puede hacerlo D:

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Advertencia:** Semi-lemon, o narración de éste. Sueño…pervert, obvio.

* * *

Se removía en su cama mientras no paraba de sudar y agitar su cabeza mientras un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Era de noche, estaba completamente solo y estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños de su vida.  
Seguía dándose vueltas y susurraba un nombre algo confuso. Pero la noche se fue haciendo corta y llego el momento en que tendría que despertar y su diabólica alarma se haría cargo de ello.

Se levanto agitado mientras veía a todas partes.

¿Un sueño? !maldición! tenía que ser un sueño... ¿por qué no podía ser real? ¿por qué no?

Miro su jodido despertador pensando lo molesto que llegaba a ser este justo cuando el tipo de su sueño le iba a decir que...

—Hafff…—bufó nuevamente. —¿Será la decimaquinta vez que sueño…esto…?—botaba resignado en su soledad.

No sabía que podía ser, quizá la ¿pubertad? ¡NO!, ya la había pasado hace años, o al menos…eso creía.

El problema que le traía vuelto loco es que siempre…siempre con la misma persona, tenía aquel deseo oculto durante mucho. Pero esa persona seguramente no estaba interesado en él.

RING~

¿Acaso esa cosa no se callaba?. Miró la hora algo preocupado, tenía que ir a la junta, allí se reuniría con todos.

"Con todos", pensó mostrando una sonrisa. ¡Tenía una grandiosa idea! ¡una grandiosa indirecta!.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

La junta que se realizo era normal y sencilla. Arthur estaba planeando llegar temprano a su casa. Tenía un día sin nada que hacer que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar.

Al terminar una junta común Inglaterra creyó vanamente que sería un día normal y relajante. Porque no fue una de aquellas reuniones en que uno pasaba horas sentado en aquella silla para que cuando se levantará casi no se sintieran el trasero. Fue corta, precisa e increíblemente productiva. No había sido inútil.

Salió de la junta, estaba recorriendo el pasillo cuando siente que le toman del brazo. Volteo en acto reflejo y poniendo una muy mala cara para sorprenderse de quien era.

—América—atino a responder.

—Inglaterra… ¡casi pensé que no te alcanzaba!. ¿Por qué tan apurado? ¿tienes algo que hacer en tu casa?

—No precisamente…—soltó dando un jalón a su brazo consiguiendo que el americano lo soltara.—¿Qué deseas? ¿quieres que te aplauda por tu grandiosa idea?

El muchacho pensó un poco y luego movió la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras decía—No estaría mal…

El inglés suspiro y se dio la vuelta encaminando paso hacia su casa pero nuevamente el jodido americano le tuvo que detener. ¡Dios!, sólo quería llegar a su casa y mirar el techo hasta quedarse dormido ¿era mucho pedir?, nunca tenía la oportunidad de darse aquellos gustos.

Volteo nuevamente y frunció el ceño directo hacia los ojos del menor. —¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero contarte algo—confeso el estadounidense—¿Qué tal en mi casa?

El inglés volvió a voltearse para que nuevamente le tomaran del brazo segundos después.

—Bien… en tu casa. —trato el norteamericano.

—¿Realmente es tan urgente? —se cruzo de brazos el británico y relajo los ojos de sus rostro como resignándose.

El americano asintió. El pobre Inglaterra había cedido como siempre. ¿Qué podría querer ese muchacho?, justo ese día, ¿por qué ese día?, se dijo triste para volver a fruncir su ceño mirando como le seguía el paso el estadounidense silbando una canción moviendo levemente su cabeza. Era enfermante.  
Cuando estaban al frente de su casa Inglaterra saco unas llaves y busco hasta encontrar las de las puertas principales, el americano se había ido calladito algo casi apocalíptico en él pero no había dejado de tararear canciones.

Se limpio la suela de sus zapatos y enfoco la vista hacia adelante para decirle a América que tomara asiento en el sofá mientras él iba por algo que servirle, un simple refrigerio.  
En una bandeja traía dos vasos con bebidas y unos cuantos dulces, sabía que si se ponía a preparar algo él o le servia té le vendría el muchacho con un numerito y no estaba para esas cosas ese día. Apenas terminara de contarle lo "sumamente urgente" lo echaría sin compasión de su casa.

Se dejo caer en el sofá contrario cruzando las piernas y poniendo un brazo en la parte derecha de su asiento y dejar caer su cabeza para escuchar más relajado lo que tenía que oír desde el menor.

Rodó los ojos y suspiro para decir "comienza".

—¿Qué haces que no comienzas? —se sentó en la silla y le miro algo artado.

—No puedo comenzar si no me pones atención. Ponme atención Arthur…

—Bien bien—soltó—Estoy atento. Continúa—le dijo acomodándose un poco para aparentar una posición más interesada.

—Bien, te contaré sobre mi sueño mojado de anoche…

Procesando.

Llevando datos.

Codificando palabras.

Repetición de palabras.

Palabras empleadas: "**Sueño mojado**"

Seguir procesando.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 y 10.

Información procesada.

Reacción a tener: "**WTF**".

—What the fuck? —soltó el británico abriendo los ojos desencajado ante lo dicho por el de gafas.

—Me extraña. ¿No conoces el termino Inglaterra? —le respondió el americano con la mayor naturalidad existente.

El británicos seguía extrañado y tardo un poco en devolver la palabra—Cla-Claro que sé cual es el significado idiota. Por eso mi reacción, ¿por qué mierda yo tendría que enterarme de los sueños "así" que suelas tener?

—¿Por que quiero que lo escuches? —dijo casi en pregunta y un leve gesto de suplica.

El británico no sabía que hacer. Pero bueno, era algo normal en todo hombre alguna vez y no es como si él mismo no hubiera tenido uno de esos para algunas ocasiones.

—Está bien Estados Unidos..., escupe tu sueño porno…—le dijo casi divertido aprovechándose para que no notara su alteración.

El muchacho sonrió hacia Arthur mirándole durante un momento para comenzar a relatar su sueño

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**_~ ~Sueño~ ~ _**

_Despertó encontrándose en su habitación, no entendía lo que sucedía. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y comenzó a moverse de lado a lado. Tenía puesta una ropa promedio y algo desarreglada, lo único que preguntaba el estadounidense que se levantaba era cómo había llegado a ese lugar. _

_El lugar era normal y la habitación casi cotidiana, algunos muebles y colores poco llamativos, incluso opacos. Y no había ruido ¡no había ruido!, eso era lo que más le estaba preocupando._

_—Hello? ¿Hay alguien aquí? —pregunto alzando un poco su voz—¡hey!, ¿hay alguien aquí? —repitió abriendo la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con un pasillo._

_Alfred se altero un poco cuando sintió los pasos de alguien merodeando la casa. _

_Sintió que por el pasillo caminaba a alguien, volteo hacia atrás y pudo ver quien era la persona que daba esos delicados pasos. Sonrió al verle. El otro sólo caminaba hacia el estadounidense paso tras paso con una cara algo avergonzada, es como si quisiera ir donde esta Alfred y a la vez no._

_Pero el americano no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar, le tomo una de las muñecas y abrió el cuarto donde estaba anteriormente llevándolo casi de manera apresurada. Le dio un leve empujón cuando estaba frente a la cama dejándolo caer sobre esta.  
Los movimientos le parecen básicamente por inercia. No tenía idea por qué lo hacía, pero se dejaba caer el también por la cama para colocarse arriba del muchacho quien apartaba un poco la vista._

_—No…No tengo tiempo para esto…—le tomo desde el pecho tratando de correrlo._

_El americano se sorprende un poco por aquello casi alegando—¿no tienes tiempo, he? —le dijo para llevar su mano encima del pantalón del muchacho._

_—Hagg.. hmhmn.. dé-déjame…te dije que ahora ¡mmm! Hagg..—cerraba los ojos y forcejeaba un poco tratando de correr la mano del americano quien acariciaba haciendo presión con los dedeos por arriba de su pantalón._

_El más pequeño se removía un poco y gemía despacio mientras en sus piernas se formaba un bulto para deleite del estadounidense quien desabrocho su pantalón y empezó a acariciar por sobre la tela el pene del muchacho _

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

—Haaa… s-stop! —interrumpió el británico ante aquella descripciones del sueño, creía que estaba dándole un poco más detalle del normal y además…

—¿Qué sucede? ¿algo que opinar? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Sí…ese sueño ¿era con un hombre? ¿soñaste que se lo hacías a un **HOMBRE**?

América dejo su sonrisa un momento y guardo silencio mirando con una leve niñería a Reino Unido quien aún le impactaba el sueñesito que le describía aquel norteamericano

—¿Qué pasa con esa actitud tan homofóbica? —no pudo dejar de mirar algo despreciativo a Inglaterra por su pregunta.

—N-No es algo…homofóbico sólo que…

—¡Si lo es!, o entonces ¿por qué te molestaría?, uno no elige con quien soñar…

—Lo sé…

—Y tampoco de quien enamorarse…

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —le respondía casi en arrepentimiento. —Continúa América…—respondió cabizbajo, era raro que Alfred le relatara algo así…con un hombre. Incluso sentía que se empezaba a sentir extraño ante aquellas palabras, e incluso se estaba imaginando la narración del menor…

Él…con poca ropa…y el estadounidense arriba suyo queriendo besarle, acariciando su cuerpo mientras él hacia lo mismo con el del norteamericano y susurraba con voz excitada su nombre.

¡Haaaa!, grito en su conciencia removiéndose un poco ¿qué fue eso? ¿qué demonios fue eso?...un nombre… ¡un maldito nombre!. Necesitaba un nombre para el tipo con quien soñaba Alfred o él seguiría…

—¡Felipe!. Sí eso. ¡Felipe es perfecto! —sonrió el británico con gracia.

—¿Felipe qué? —pregunto extrañado ante el espontáneo comentario de Iggy.

—El nombre. Ponle Felipe…

—Es que no se llama así, su nombre es Ar-

—¡No entiendes! —le interrumpió— Sólo ponle ese, ¡necesito que le pongas otro nombre...! —continuaba insistiendo. Si al menos tenía otro nombre no pensaría que el americano le estaba haciendo eso…a él mismo…¿y por qué se le venía eso a la cabeza? ¿por qué no se imagino a alguien más?. O es que muy en el fondo le gustaría estar en los sueños de…

¡No y más no!, eso no era cierto. Sólo era la impresión e incertidumbre del momento, ¡eso era!.

—Bien bien…— termino cediendo el norteamericano para continuar el relato del sueño que tenía con "Felipe"

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

_Jadeaba de apoco mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello y mordiéndole el cuello al norteamericano con suavidad._

_—Y yo qu-e…—suspiraba el más bajo mientras le acariciaban el torso con suavidad._

_—Me hace tan feliz…—le deposito un beso en los labios mientras soltaba un pequeño gruñidito—Que hayas hecho un hueco en tu agenda para verme…_

_—Un...hueco..di-ces…aahh…—gemía mientras se desasían de su ropa y depositaban besos alrededor de su cuerpo. _

_El americano no se controlaba, deseaba rozar sus cuerpos, juntar sus caderas, escucharlo jadear aún más fuerte, escucharle decir su nombre mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban del placer. Lo deseaba…, sabía que habían estado así antes, ¿pero por qué a la vez sentía que nunca antes había pasado?. Como si estuviera en un sueñ…_

_—Sí idiota estadouni-dense, te hice…un espa-cio…en mi agenda…—comentaba mientras sus mejillas se teñían al excitarse más y subía levemente su rodilla tocando con malicia la entrepierna del americano sacándole unos suspiros y haciendo que le doliera más la falta de atención—Pero no presi-samente para tener…se-xo…_

_—Prefiero decirle "xoxo", aunque…con sólo besos y abrazos… — le tomo del mentón y metió su lengua con suavidad mientras el contrario le correspondía, e incluso, tomando el control en el contacto dejando un poco exhausto al americano en cuanto a su respiración. _

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

—Él era…—continuo América.

—Sí sí…. "genial" "hermoso" "erótico" "sexoso". Dime algo que no sepa…sólo continúa y terminemos esto pronto—se apresuró Reino Unido sentándose de una forma más cerrada juntando un poco sus piernas y curvando su cuerpo para adelante. Él no era un pervertido….aquella descripción no iba a poder con su gran persona ¡no podría!. Por mucho que el maldito compañero de cama se pareciera extrañamente a un británico…a un británico como él.

El norteamericano suspiro a lo poco atinado que podía llegar a ser el inglés para no entender. ¿Cómo tenía que decírselo? ¿con gráficos?, era obvio con quien había soñado….de quien estaba enamorado. Pero bueno, si aún no se daba cuenta…esto sería por las malas…

—Era simplemente hermoso, su piel blanca alrededor de todo su cuerpo, esos perfectos ojos en los que me perdía y su voz…deleitándome de apoco, su cabello…

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

_…era tan fino, de un rubio brillante sin rastro de desgaste. Era la persona más especial del mundo para el muchacho quien estaba allí dedicándole toda su sensualidad en aquel erótico sueño._

_El menor le besaba oprimiendo su cuerpo contra el respaldo del lecho y frotando sus seres sacándole a ambos gemidos, piel desnuda se rozaba a cada instante, sus muslos, sus pechos, sus brazos, sus labios y sus propias entrepiernas erectas por la excitación._

_—Ahhh…sahsh…hmmm…—se aferro un poco el mayor cuando siento que volvían a tratar de masturbarlo. —De-detente…deten…te_

_El americano continúo, pero término haciendo caso al ver que el muchacho continuaba pidiéndole que parara. _

_—¿Pero no quieres dejarlo salir? —miro a su compañero desnudo que se alejaba un poco de él. —Déjame ayudarte a correrte…quiero escuchar tu voz…_

_ —Per-vertido —rió un poco echándose para atrás mientras se relamía sensualmente los labios —¿Me deseas no es cierto?, ¿quieres ponerla den-tro?_

_El americano trago fuerte mientras no dejaba de observarlo, sonrojado con su respiración agitada con las piernas abiertas delante suyo. Sí, definitivamente le deseaba, el chico podía actuar ególatra y todo lo que pudiera decir Alfred de él, pero la cruel realidad era que todo lo que dijo era cierto._

_El rubio no dejaba de sonreírle mientras Alfred le obedecía y se quedaba en un costado de la cama, esperando así, lo que sea que haría su amante. Y cual fue su sorpresa cuando éste se comenzó a acariciar y autosatisfacerse por él mismo. Quedo con los ojos de par en par mientras su compañero se acariciaba el cuerpo y se masturbaba de apoco. Apretó los labios y su cuerpo se movía casi instintivamente hacia su compañero...queriendo tocarle, besarle. Le amaba más que a nada….lo deseaba más que a nada. _

_Quería que fuera sólo suyo, su mente incluso enervaba celos ante la posibilidad de que su amante sintiera placer por sí mismo…sin necesitarle a él, incluso aunque era algo normal, no le agradaba. Quería ser único. Trato de retenerse en la cama pero fue moviendo levemente su cuerpo hacia delante._

_—Aahah…Al-fred…n…n-o… aah! Ahh… te hacer-ques... ahah…—le dijo entre gemidos eróticos. —Sólo…aahaha, aahh!...mira…_

_¿Mirar? ¿sólo mirar? ¿acaso su amante era un maldito masoquista con él?¿le gustaba verlo sufrir?. No podía resistir a tocarle…, a tocarse…_

_ Puso sus manos en sus pantalones y fue bajando lo que le quedaban de ellos dejando tan sólo sus bóxer sin apartar la vista de su amado quien continuaba autosatisfaciéndose, incluso llegando a…_

_—Aahhh… eso… n-o…só-lo yo…quiero hacértelo…—gemía al tocarse. Pero dejo de hacerlo al ver como el mayor se lubricaba. Eso no era un papel que le gustaba que optara, era excitante y para vista de cualquiera, espléndido…incluso para él…pero no quería que él lo hiciera ya que era…_

_Se acerco bruscamente al cuerpo de su pareja sujetándole ambas manos sometiéndolo en la cama. Le beso sin permitir alego por parte de éste, su erótica pareja se dejo hacer, ya bastante aguante había tenido el estadounidense. Y era verdad, lo último sólo lo había hecho para ver la cara del americano mientras lo hacía junto con aquellos casi injustificados celos eran realmente grandiosos._

_Le tomaron las piernas y las abrieron llevándosela a los hombros y con su mano derecha acercar la cadera de su pareja para usurparlo._

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

—¿Por-por qué te detienes? —pregunto Arthur tratando de que su voz no sonara extrañada o alterada. Estaban a punto de relatarle como hacían "eso" el americano y el otro pobre tipo cuyo nombre aún seguía insistiendo que era "Felipe"

—Es que…—miraba de reojo al británico apartando levemente la vista ¡vamos! ¡confianza! ¡confianza!, ya estaba llegando a finales del relato y parecía que aún el inglés no entendía.

El británico suspiro un poco y cambio nuevamente su postura al sentarse para volver a intercambiar palabras con su "invitado" —Creo que tu supuesto amante erótico…, tiene un gusto fino en cuanto a sexualidad. Nada como hacer sufrir un poco a tu pareja al ver que te desea…—aceptaba. —Además así haces que al momento de hacerlo lo haga con más energía, más apasionadamente. Sinceramente nada mal.

¿Cómo no iba a estar de acuerdo?, pensó dentro suyo el norteamericano con fastidio. No tenía ni una mínima idea como el inglés no se daba cuenta de lo similares que eran, lo único que le faltaba es que especificara el color de ojos y cejas para hacerlo más obvio de lo que ya era.

¿Quién podría decirle "Estadounidense idiota"?

¿Quién podría hacerlo perder el control de esa manera?

¿De quién deseaba…que le hiciera un pequeño hueco en su agenda?

¿Con quien había deseado estar durante todo ese tiempo?

¿Quién podría ser tan jodidamente sexy para él?

¿Quién era su persona especial?

¿Por quién deseaba…ser amado?

Era tan obvio, ¡tan obvio que le molestaba! —Le bese por última vez para hacerlo completamente mío, sí…era un hermoso sueño…él me dejaba porque…

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

_—I lo-ve you…—se retorcía mientras sentía el miembro del estadounidense entrando de apoco dentro de su cavidad y abrían un poco sus piernas._

_Alfred por su parte no resistía entrar en la primera embestida completamente sacándole un grito de dolor mientras se sujetaba a las sabanas con desesperación. _

_ Trato de que el mayor se recuperaba para seguir y cuando sintió que el británico removía un poco sus caderas y clamaba porque sus labios se juntaran en un beso comenzo a embestirlo suavemente para ir aumentando el ritmo._

_—Haaa…mu-chas gracias…Ar..t—le beso nuevamente, depositaba besos en sus labios y en su cuerpo, entrelazaban sus manos y suspiraba moviéndose salvajemente dentro de su amante mientras este se recocía del placer y movía sus caderas a son de cada embestida en su cuerpo._

_Ambos gemían por cada movimiento, cada sutil roce, mordidas, deseo, pasión carnal y racional en cada una de las fibras de su ser. _

_El británico le acaricio el pelo dulcemente mientras sentía que ya estaba cerca devenirse. —Eres real-mente… ahaaa..!aaah!_

_—Ahh..aaaah! Ya no…pu-edo —decía mientras daba unas últimas arremetidas sobre su amante. _

_No pudo emitir nada más que un fuerte gemido al sentir como el americano se había corrido dentro de él llenándolo de una calida sensación. Ambos acabaron exhaustos, América esta vez no dejaría que su amante se quedara dormido para estar lamentándose -como siempre- a la mañana siguiente._

_—Tengo que decirte algo muy importante—sonrió mientras jugaba con lo pie de su acompañante ya que ambos estaban de torso, jugando con sus manos y dando pequeños besos en sus cuellos, más que nada mimándose al verse satisfechos._

_—¿Qué sería ese algo?, ¿no es que quieras hacerlo de nuevo, verdad? —le agarró del mentón posesivamente dejando un beso en sus labios—Debes saber medirte niño…_

_—Claro, lo de hacerlo de nuevo es verdad…—rió un poco ante la cara que iba poniendo su acompañante—Hacerte una y otra vez el amor…¿cómo cansarme de eso?_

_—Jodido pervertido…_

_—Todo gracias a ti—le aseguró con una sonrisa coqueta colando su mano por la espalda desnuda del muchacho bajando un poco —Pero eso no es. Lo que te quiero decir es que yo a ti te am-_

_RING~_

_—Te am-_

_RING~_

_—Yo a ti también te am- _

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

—El maldito despertador sonó después de aquello…—suspiro menos animado USA—y la narración de cómo me desperté mejor me la guardo. —rió un poco ante lo último.

El británico no pronunciaba palabras…, era bastante madurito como para no morirse ante aquello. Francia le había contado cosas 13 veces más eróticas pero por parte del americano lo dejaba un poco para adentro. Atinó a sonreír desviando la mirada y diciendo:

—Fue algo nuevo, interesante.

—Sí, y así con mi sueño…—termino el americano sin apartar la vista del mayor, para ver sus facciones…todo.

El británico estaba cruzado de brazos y aparto la cara desde el americano que le observaba curioso. —Y... y en fin, ¿por qué tenías que contarme que fue lo que soñaste?, no es como si fuera tu primer sueño así, ¿verdad? —le dijo algo nervioso.

El americano miro al techo mientras abría sus orbes pensando—¿El por qué, dices? —sonrió.

—Sí, ¿por qué era tan urgente?...no es como si yo cada vez que leo una porno te contaré de que se trataba.

El muchacho continuaba sonriendo—¿No es obvio? —le preguntó aún con aquella facción segura en su rostro—Por que ese sueño… en ese sueño…

—¿En ese sueño qué? —boto las palabras de su boca casi pensando en que más le podría relatar.

—Con quien soñé…¿adivina? ¡Se llamaba Arthur y se apellidaba kirkland!. Ese sueño, era contigo Inglaterra. —ladeo la cabeza coquetamente mientras veía como el británico comenzaba a sonrojarse.

—A-lfred…tú so-ñaste que …—no podía ni ponerlo juntos en una misma oración.

El estadounidense volvió a sonreír con dulzura entrecerrando un poco sus ojos.—_Sí, soñé que era feliz Inglaterra…soñé que me amabas…_

* * *

Chan, aquí termino. ¿Lo que paso después? ¡algún día quizá lo narré si ustedes así lo desean! ¿les gusto? ¿o estuvo muy malo?. Espero que les haya agradado. ¡Adiós y se cuidan y muchas gracias por leer!. Y después de todo si estoy pensando en que podría hacer un segundo y último capitulo D:


End file.
